DawnEve Lily Potter
by xbeautylovex
Summary: 8 Year old Dawn-Eve Lily Potter had never been normal or treated right in any sense of the word, but she never believed her dream of leaving them would ever come true...
1. Chapter 1

Dawn-Eve lily Potter is no ordinary 8 year old girl, for she is a unique individual. For one she was skinny with skin like porcelain and brilliant vibrant green eyes which were lined in dark eyeliner, she has black hair which has natural streaks of a ginger-red. Dawn-Eve always loved her hair for it was messy at the top then flowed in to locks that ended at her waist; she also had a red lightning bolt like scar.

Dawn-Eve knew she was pretty but after her whale of a cousin 5 birthday party, everyone avoided her. You see after her family died in a car crash she was sent to her only living relatives, her aunt uncle and whale- cousin. At her cousins birthday party Dudley decided to play pin-the-tail-on-the-freak, of course being a good cousin Dawn-Eve complied and agreed to join. She could not explain it but it felt as if someone was whispering in her ear to turn around, so she did so grabbing her cousins fist which was an inch from her head with pin in tow and twisting it away from her. When she touched his hand she felt a grim satisfaction when she heard it crack, she hypothesized that she had broken it but did not know for sure until Dudley began jumping around squealing. After she hurt his hand she felt happy in a twisted sort of way, until her uncle got her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to her cupboard where he hit her repeatedly, yet it didn't hurt. She could not feel the pain, so when he slammed the door and locked it in her face and did not open it for 5 days she felt fine. For some reason Dawn-Eve never felt pain, she was numb.

Occasionally she would remember things, like a man with long black hair and an infectious smile who had a bark like laugh who went by the name of Padfoot and liked to turn in to a wolf size dog that a little girl with black and red hair could snuggle in to when she could not sleep. Or a man with sandy blonde hair and kind understanding eyes, who made her feel safe who she liked to call Moony. She would sometimes see him when he looked ill with big black circles under each eye. But for some reason every time she thought of a girl with red hair or a man with messy pitch hair their faces were blurred, yet they still radiated love which she returned whole heartedly returned.

Dawn-Eve sighed as she sat up in her cupboard, looking down she could see the light pouring through the crack in her door. Closing her eyes in a crease she concentrated on the lights natural heat. Her eyebrows shot up commercially as it revealed that the time was already 8am, every since Dawn-Eve was really little she knew when the time was by concentrating on natural temperatures. It always gave of a more detailed result when she was outside basking in it.

Fumbling with the buttons on her night gown she just got it off when she was pulling on an old, long, grey mans top which was too big for her slight malnourished frame. She frowned as it landed level with her ankles. Lying back on her make-shift bed, she leaned over the side fingering the side off her 'bed' until she found the pins keeping it together. She gave a tug on them pulling them out; as she did she felt the bed of dirty sheets deflate causing her to jump slightly and hit the floor hard since there was no more separation from the floor.

"OW!" She moaned rubbing her hip which took the latter of the fall and beating the night before.

She slowly stood up to her full height of 4.4 ft, grabbing the hem of the top/dress she was wearing. She slowly pulled the ankle length material to her knees as she pinned it in place with the pins from her bed. She then grabbed the sleeves, which were currently at her waist and gently pulled them of before taking the gaping holes that were left and fastening them behind her back to make it look like a normal dress.

She stood for a moment looking down at her creation; with a satisfied nod she grabbed her flat black shoes and black holey tights pulling them on as she opened the cupboard door. Reaching the literal sparkling kitchen she looked at her reflection in the stove as she turned it on, she paused for a beat before turning to the fridge and retrieving the eggs, bacon and sausages putting them on the side. Twirling a strand of hair around her finger a smirk twitched on lips looking at the sausage with apple packet. One thing she learnt in this house so far is that the Dursleys DO NOT do anything associated with fruit or veg.

"_Do it!" _A deep voice said in her head goaded.

She cocked her head to the side weighing up the pros and cons, just as her hand begin inching to the apple sausages she jumped back in fright, for another voice had made itself known in her head.

"_Don't do it!" _It said all knowingly "_Think of what they'd do" _The voce suddenly turned harsh "_and for Merlin's sake do something about your hair"_

Dawn-Eve grumbled as she slammed the fridge door shut causing it to shake; her hands clumsily reached the sausages as she removed the packaging, digging her fingers in the meat every second as she did.

"_HAIR!"_ The bossy voice reminded again, Dawn-Eve lost was trying not to roll her eyes but lost the fight soon after "_NOW! AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE, DAWN-EVE LILY POTTER!"_

"FINE!" She shouted out loud throwing her hands in the air knocking over the eggs and carton in the process, her muscles went rigid until she heard the Dursleys snores again.

Relaxing she crouched to the ground praying the eggs were ok, to her relief they were intact. Meaning another beatings odds decreased. She wrapped her little hands around the yellow carton of eggs, before putting them on the counter. Dawn-Eve span round on her spot and started to walk to draws on the other side of the pristine kitchen, yanking it open she grabbed the bottom of the seemingly empty draw and pulled on the light brown wood until a gap appeared. She shoved her hand in and began to feel around until she felt what she was looking for, the smooth surface of a mirror, the roundness of a pencil and the roughness of a hair band.

As she put the smooth oval object in her hand, and held it up so she could see her face. She grinned at her hair, as the top was sticking out all over the place where her make shift layers were. She quickly ran her hand through them as she searched for her second hair band before taking the waist long hairs which were straight, before platting them and draping them over her front so they hung low and swayed when she walked. By now she was positively beaming at her reflection as she hummed lining her eyes in black, seconds before sliding the objects back in to the secret hidey hole and closing the draw.

Turning round she literally skipped to the food which was waiting eagerly to be prepared, her fingers separated the sausages and lined them on the cooking tray before sliding them in the oven. She cracked the eggs and whisked them with a fork before the yellow-white substances was thrown in a pan; the bacon had a similarly brisk handling as she greased a pan and chucked the bacon in to its new home.

When the preparations were down Dawn-Eve, heaved herself on to the counter as she felt the sun smiling down on her. She threw her hand back and smiled as she worked out that it was 8:45, and she had 15 minutes before the Dursleys even stirred.

8:50 the door bell rang, making her jump slightly something that ever changed for she did not like loud noises. Dawn-Eve practically leaped off the counter and ran to the door, running in to her open cupboard door in the progress. Resulting in her slowed down pace the rest of the way to the door, as she massaged the hip that seemed to always be the thing being injured these days. Grabbing the keys off the new shiny chest nut table, she jammed them in the lock and wiggled until clicked signalling it had been unlocked. She subconsciously scrub the door knob before grasping firmly and turning it to the right swiftly, opening it in the process. She blinked as the sun hit her full force in the eyes; she shook her head slightly before looking to the person who had knocked the door.

"Hello" Dawn-Eve in a way she considered polite. "How may I help you..." She focused her eyes to make out a man "...sir" She completed looking expectantly at the man

"Hello, I am Remus Lupin" He responded with a smile that filled his face and made his eyes light up.

"_Moony!"_ The male voice in her head proclaimed suddenly making her grip her head in pain.

"Owie!" She exclaimed "That hurt!"

"Are you ok?" Remus asked with concern written all over his face.

"Yes" She growled "It's just the voices in my head are very vocal today!"

Dawn-Eve blushed at what she said and peaked up; Remus' face was confused with an underline of fright. She suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Um that came out wrong." She explained laughing nervously "I mean... um... I'm Dawn-Eve Lily Potter"

The man blinked, Dawn-Eve suddenly felt like she was under scrutiny.

"I'm here to give you this" He almost whispered thrusting a small package in to her waiting arms.

She looked down at it on the front in a elegant scrawl was the words

_Dawn-Eve Lily Potter_

_Number four, Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Her eye brows shot up along with her head but the man was no longer there, she felt the time 8:55. Shrugging she shut the door and turned round, taking the package and throwing with a well aimed throw in to her cupboard.

Turning back in to the kitchen she manoeuvred her way to the stove, quickly stirring the eggs before tipping them in to a white ceramic bowl and placing it on the table, which she laid at 3 in the morning when no one else was there to make it more efficient for now. As she got in to the kitchen she turned on the coffee maker flicking the on switch after chucking in the coffee beans, She reached the shelf which held the mugs which she got 2 of followed by 3 clear glasses. She would not delude herself into thinking she would be eating or drinking at all, turning to the stove once again she retrieved the bacon and sausages shoved them on separate plates and turned the stove off. Wiping her brow, she took the plates which harvested food to the other room positing them on the table in a way that the food was facing Dudley most.

With a relieved sigh she looked to the light.

"9 o'clock" She whispered smiling grimly as the stairs began to creak and thunder as someone large came charging down them. Dawn-Eve who was leaning on the door frame at the time Dudley came rolling in to the dining room was knocked down on to her hip again, struggling to sit up Dawn-Eve had no idea that Dudley had stopped and was looming above her with a maniac grin and weird look in his eyes. She looked up the same time Dudley grabbed her arm and ran a knife down the length of it her eyes widened, Dawn kicked out and hit him in the balls as he kneeled over she was crawling to the chestnut table using it to pull herself up, as drops of scarlet blood landed on the floor.

Stumbling to her cupboard she grabbed a dirty off-white sheet and twisted it round her arm.

"I am not saying here!" Dawn-Even whispered bitterly "They'll kill me!"

Grabbing her package from earlier, another sheet and an old top of her cousins, she scattered to the kitchen pulled out her whole draw smashing on the side so it shattered. She bent to retrieve her 3 of her 4 most treasured items, before running to the sitting room pulling the lining of an acid green pillow apart and taking her pink baby blanket which had the initials DELP stitched in along with a teddy.

There were more footsteps on the stairs and shouts, the owners of them soon arrived at the door to the room Dawn-Eve was currently residing in. A large pair of hands gripped her neck, dangling from the ground. Dawn-Eve swayed to and fro before shoving her fingers in her captures eyes pulling them away she found they were red, she looked to see blood pouring down her uncle's cheeks as he realised his hold half swing. Dawn-Eve hit the front window with force before landing in the garden rolling, lucky for her she never let go of her stuff and now found herself hugging it to her. Curtains all-around were twitching as neighbours looked outside, forcing herself to see straight and the stars to disappear she stood and began to run.

She soon found herself in a park where there was only one other occupant, whose sense of smell alerted him to her approaching figure. The last thing Dawn-Eve saw before she passed out was a large black dog and a man with sandy blond hair running to her.

"DAWN-EVE!"

And then the lights were gone...

**Soooooo... What did you think? Did you like it? Should I continue, **

**Yes?**

** Or **

**No?**

** Review and remember constructive criticism I'm only 13 so be nice :D lol**


	2. Lights

**I'm continuing the story! So this chapter goes out to Yu Sandra13, Fem Harry Girl and kitter160! It's because of you three I'll write this chapter so thank you! X**

It was foggy. Warm even. Dawn-Eve hesitantly stood to her feet, she knew somehow this wasn't right, for she was at the park and it was clear and sunny... Right?

Shaking her head she forced her eyes to focus, and when she did she instantly regretted it. So many lights and these were not the usual sort she endured. They were brighter and bigger, and taking forms slowly but surely. Something brushed her arm and she felt a mere tingle looking down she watched as her bloody arm began to heal, at the same time everything came crashing down on her penetrating her mind. She jumped 5 feet in the air turning in the landing to see who touched her, the people she saw were not in any means who she expected it to be. Yet she was unable to place name to face, she just knew she knew them.

As she began to open her mouth to ask, they beat her to it even though they had no faces.

"You're not supposed to be here" Said the man with unruly black hair while plopping on to the unnatural green grass which was now noticeable for the fog was now clearing slightly.

"Where is here?" Dawn-Eve asked "And, why can't I see your faces?"

Feeling a slight pressure on her shoulder she turned round, to face the one with long red hair.

"This is an in between place" She answered her head ducking.

Dawn-Eve blinked her cheeks getting hot, while a lump formed in her throat. Sinking on to the grass on to her knees, she picked at the daisies which were growing there. She was stalling before asking the next question, and all three knew it. Desperately thinking off a way to word her next thought in a polite way, in the end she lost it and the politeness and mentally fell back to her mental safety net.

"I'm dead" She said bluntly her eyes blazing, not giving the two familiar strangers a chance to say anything she began to shout "WHO EVER IS WATCHING I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY, ARE YOU? YOU HAVE FUCKED UP MY LIFE! YOU TOOK MY PARENTS AND MY CHILDHOOD I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY!"

"DAWN-EVE!" Both the people whom she forgot shouted at the same time, while the red head laid a hand on the man's shoulder

"Please don't talk like that" She almost begged, walking to her "You are not dead"

"Then why am I here?" Dawn-Eve asked

"You'll learn soon, sorry but we can't tell you right now!" This time it was the man, before she could answer he continued "But trust us and you can go back"

That snapped her mouth shut, lifting a single eyebrow in to a thought full expression she stood as did the man. Could she trust them? They seemed nice... no... Familiar.

"What if I don't want to go back?" She asked quietly part of her not wanting them to hear another part of her willing them to.

"You want to die?" The Lady asked walking to Dawn-Eve

"You said I wasn't dead!" She shot accusingly at the red –headed girl who looked absolutely lost and stuck in what to say. Thankfully for her the man came to the rescue.

"You are" He said seeing the little 8 year old face of the girl in front of him drop he hurried on "But you're not." He paused again to lift the girls face up so they were looking into each other's eyes he pushed her red and black hair, which had fallen loose behind her ears. "You can go back, we can't"

He was gesturing widely, causing Dawn-Eve to turn and observe there were so many people.

_Spirits _she mentally scolded. If she went back she would miss this place, if she went back the Dursleys would kill her any way then she'd be back anyway. Something though was annoying her; someone caught her when she fell. Shaking her head to clear it she looked first in to the girls eyes then the mans.

"How do I get back?"

"Close your eyes" the man answered

She closed her eyes

"Take a deep breath"

She did so

"Let your magic flow-"

"MY WHAT!" She asked in a shout whisper

"Just do as I say!"

"Ok, fine"

Dawn-Eve felt herself falling, slowly but surely and soon enough she felt like she was being pulled apart. The happy feeling that had been within her all this time began to vanish and she lost her warmth. It was as if someone had thrown icy water in her face, her eyes opened instantaneously.

"Mooney! She's awake!" He almost shouted.

She turned her eyes to face the face the sauce of the noise, he was so bright. Dawn-Eve began thrashing about, it was too bright and it was hurting her eyes. She had to do something or get away from it; distantly she could feel people holding down her arms and legs but that didn't matter. She ended up using her super strength-which was normally ever used since Dudley's birthday- and thrusted her arm up with such power that whoever was holding it down let go out of pure shock than anything. Her hand flew to her eyes as if attempting to scratch them out, she dug so deep that her nails left marks and blood flowed down her face, as if she was crying crimson tears. She continued moving around on the bed until daze took over her 8 year old body making her drop her arms, but keep her eyes closed.

She knew now she was not at the Dursleys, for if she was there she would be being beaten right now. She felt wetness on her face, but resisted the need to touch it. If she did it'd hurt more later, or worse get infected.

"Please may you open your eyes?" Came a quiet calm voice that'd she knew she'd heard before.

"Remus Lupin?" She asked her eyes now wide open "Where am I?"

"You're at my house" He answered levelly.

"Isn't this kidnapping?" She queried her face in a mock thoughtful while really her lips were tugging in to a smile. Did this mean no more Dursleys? Even if a complete stranger took her, they wouldn't care.

A bark-like laugh sounded pulling her out of her thoughts; turning her head to the noise maker she surveyed him. Pitch-Black hair, grey eyes and a gorgeous smile, which was currently directed to her.

"I like her! So much like her parents!" He managed to get when he had finished laughing... wait... Parents?

"My Mum and Dad?" both men nodded "You knew them before the car accident?"

"Car... accident?" Remus repeated both men paling "What are you talking about?"

"How my parents died..." She stopped short for she was now dawning on the truth "They didn't die in a car?"

"No..." Remus started "They were murdered"

"WHAT?" Dawn-Eve screeched

"How is it girls can always reach that pitch that only dogs can hear?" The grey eyed man asked absentmindedly

"Who killed them?" Dawn-Eve asked her voice dropping to a dangerous calculated volume

"Voldemort" Said the lack haired man he now looked very sad "James was like our brother, and Lily my sister... But were not blood related, because that would be wrong. With James and Lily-" his voice had stopped altogether and his eyes were misting over. She was going to say something but a voice stopped her

"_Wormtail! The nasty snivelling fat rat! Betraying us!" _The male voice shouted

"Ow!" Dawn-Eve yelped drawing the attention of the men "Wormtail betrayed them?" She asked

To say the men were surprised would be an understatement, but there expressions were commercial.

"How do you know that?" One of them asked

"The voice in my head told me"

The men looked at her oddly but let it drop, for now.

"Dave... Do you remember my name?" Asked the black haired man

"Dave?"

"Dawn-Eves to long to say!"

"It's ok... I like it..." She responded smiling "To answer your question I do remember you Sirus"

"Ok good" He to smiled before it dropped of his face "What do you know about yourself Dave?"

"I'm a girl, eight and have got the best hair ever"

"Cute!" Sirius began "But I meant..." He took a deep breath "You're a witch!"

"Really?" She replied jumping of the bed "That is so cool! Like my parents!"

"Yes, like your parents" Remus smiled, He and Sirus exchanged looks coming to a silent agreement

' _No telling her about her fame or anything else' _ They both mentally agreed

"Can I stay with you?" Dawn-Eve abruptedly asked "The Dursleys will physically kill me!" She needed biting her lip while twirling her finger in a loose strand of hair.

Once again both men looked at each other; Dawn-Eve watched them sceptically. Sirius nodded, Remus shook his head, Sirius sighed, Remus smiled and Sirius smiled and their attention was back on the 8 year old.

"Yes!" They other answered together causing Dawn-Eve to giggle.

"Where are your cuts gone?" Remus asked frowning now

"I... do...don't know" She stuttered at being caught.

"Ok..." Remus drawled looking thoughtful

**Yay! Who liked it? If you have questions ask! Please don't forget I welcome critism, but i'm 13 so be kind about it, please? *jutting out lip* pwease review. And tell me what d you think so far?**

**Good?**

**OR**

**Bad? **

**If you review you get cookies... **

**Until next time...**


End file.
